


French songs, and goodbyes

by bousnii



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alex/James is one sided, Bars and Pubs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Singer! Alexander, Unrequited Love, more tags added later.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bousnii/pseuds/bousnii
Summary: Thomas is known to have bad days, and always goes to the bar known as La Lune to hear the loud mouthed Alexander with a dark home life sing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The song that Alex sings in this is:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A0Ul7_1nuXo

Thomas Jefferson was having a bad day. It happens to everyone at times, but it seemed to be more common for the male. His boss fired him this week then, then his boyfriend of 5 years broke up with him. This chain of events led up to deciding to spend his time at a bar downtown that was called La lune - it was obviously french. The bell above the door ringing to signal his entrance. It was nice, with red walls and a blue floor, high ceilings, a stage for karaoke and singers. He had to give them credit for working well. 

 

“Bienvenue, entrez, asseyez-vous! Je m'appelle Lafayette! Puis-je vous apporter quelque chose à boire?” A cheery voice from the bar rang out. 

 

Thomas made his way to the bar, sitting down as suggested. “ Vodka, s'il vous plaît.” He says, looking at all the people around him. There was various women, and males all around. The bar seemed like a well known, and liked place. 

 

“Here you go sir,” Another voice broke through his thoughts, this time in english. He nods in thanks, grabbing the glass from the Mulligan - as said by his name tag.

 

Thomas sat there for a moment, just sipping the sparkling alcohol in the glass. He felt the weight on his shoulders slowly being lifted. He lets out a breath he was holding and went back to looking around a bar. There was a couple people at the bar that the bartender Lafayette was talking to. One was dark skinned with a disapproving frown on his face, and the other had curly hair and freckles plus smiling unlike the other man.

 

“Le petit lion chante ce soir!” Lafayette tells them, causing the male with the frown to smile a bit. The one with freckles cheers, making Thomas curious.

 

Thomas watched them a bit more before turning back to his drink. It wasn’t before long that the lights dimmed and the crowd in the bar cheered. He turned to see a man in a green shirt and messy hair. He was a bit on the small side. This must be the ‘Small Lion’ that Lafayette had been talking about.

 

“I’m sorry that I didn’t perform last week, I got caught up in some personal problems.” The man had a voice that demanded attention from all that heard it. When he started to sing, time seemed to stop and everyone was mesmerized, even Thomas himself.

 

“ Je me fous des princes charmants. Leurs promesses, je les oublie. Ces voleurs de sentiments. Au petit matin, ils s'enfuient, oh oh.”

 

Thomas watched in awe as the man swayed with the music. When the chorus kicked in, he related to the lyrics on a personal level. He felt like this song was meant to be sang to him.

 

“L'amour et moi, ça fait deux. Ne tombez pas amoureux. L'amour et moi, c'n'est qu'un triste jeu. Ne tombez pas amoureux. Envie d'entendre tout c'qu'il ne dit pas. Envie de bras chauds sous mes draps froids. L'amour et moi, ça fait deux. Ne tombez pas amoureux.”

 

When the song was over, he sang at least 10 more. Thomas listened to every song intently. He also watched at the singer, then excused himself to go to the bar and get a drink. He sits down next to the two that Lafayette had talked to before. He hugs the the freckled man, 

 

“John! I didn’t think you were coming! Aren’t you supposed to be in South Carolina?” He talked with passion, and fire. 

 

“Alexander, slow down. I got a month off of work.” The male - John - laughs and hugs back. “I haven’t see you in months man, of course I would take my time off to see you.”

  
  


“Oh Aaron Burr! I didn’t see you there sir!” The singer says with a cheeky smile as he shakes the man's hand. “How’s the Theodosia’s? Is your wife still ill?”

 

Burr nods his head, “Sadly she is still sick, my daughter is learning Latin and Piano right now.” He says with a proud smile, and a glint of a challenge in his eyes. 

 

“Well!” Alexander hums, drinking the rest of his drink. It was obvious that he was tipsy and liked challenges, “Philip has already learned Latin, and is moving onto French!” He crosses his hands over his chest and leans back. 

 

The two of them started to bicker back and forth and Thomas watched in amusement. It seemed like these two did this a lot. 

 

The other bartender, Mulligan laughs and walks over to the scene. “Alexander, we all know that your son is great, and you're proud of that.” He says to the messy haired man who smirked smugly. He then looked over at Burr. “Aaron, your daughter is gorgeous and smart. So stop bickering like an old married couple!” He huffs, going back to handing out drinks. 

John went back to talking to Alexander, the latter had his head on the freckled man's shoulder, probably tired. “Eliza misses you,” He informs the male. 

 

“I don't care,” Alexander says in a mumble, drifting in and out of sleep, “She’s with Maria now,” He sniffed a bit and downed his other two drinks, then started crying. He had always been an emotional drunk. “I doubt she even misses me! All she did was yell at me!” He almost shouted, crossing his arms over his chest again. 

 

“Lexie, you never listened to her, you were always working,” John says softly, running his hands through his hair gently before putting it up in a bun for him. 

 

Alexander didn’t like what he said, as shown in his actions. He slammed his glass on counter, cutting his hand on the glass that shattered, surprising Thomas, making him jump.

 

“Not again, Alex.” Mulligan began to clean up.

 

“I’m calling James,” John ignored how he rapidly shakes his head, hair flying everywhere.

 

Thomas frowned a bit, the singer looked scared and was suspiciously quiet. He watched as Alexander pushed away from John, seemingly ignoring him as he ordered another drink and sipped it with a blank face.

 

Maybe ten minutes later, it felt like less, a man walked in the bar and looked around for something and then stalked over to Alex. “Alex, sweetie, come on,” He laid a hand on the boy’s shoulder, making him visibly flinch before turning his head and looking up at him. He grabbed his arm by the elbow and helped him up a bit forcefully.

 

Thomas did not like the way the man's voice was sickeningly sweet, it sent shivers up his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

 

“Mr Reynolds, nice to see you again,” Burr says, giving a nod of his head at the man. 

 

James nods back, “Ditto, Mr. Burr. Have a nice night, sorry if Alex caused any trouble,” He rolls his eyes slightly.

 

He grabbed Alexander again and then they were gone, out of the door and into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop a new chapter!!
> 
> Here's the song that Alexander sings!: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2v-44pPyZQc

Alexander was drunk out of his mind and didn’t want to go with James, he struggles against his hold, beginning to wail like a child. It would have been quite a scene on the street if anyone was out, it was almost 2 am and surprisingly vacant.

“Alex! Stop!” James more or less growls, grip on his arm tightening. “If you don’t stop right now, I’m going home and you can sleep on the lawn for all I care,” He shot daggers at the messy haired, very drunk man. 

“You wouldn't do that, you have a image to keep; the great politician with his little boyfriend! I am not your little stay at home, wife!” Alexander stopped wailing to spit that out with venom in his voice. He knew it was the wrong decision automatically with the way that his lover’s face darkened. 

The next thing Alexander knew, he was on the ground, holding his cheek from where he was slapped, and then James told him not to come home tonight or there’d be problems; way worse than the last time. 

The last time he made James mad like this, was last week. He had angered him by back-mouthing his job and work, which led to a heavy beating and a trip to the hospital for Alex. He didn’t want that to happen again so he began to walk back to the bar to get away from home for the night. 

The door chimes as he enters and Alexander scans the bar for someone he knows. He knew his cheek was probably red (maybe even bruised) from the hard slap he had received. He was still drunk, but sober enough to walk in a somewhat steady way. It looked like Aaron and John had already gone home.

“Alexander? You’re back?” A familiar voice asks, making Alexander look to the side to make eye contact with Mulligan. 

The auburn haired man sat down a few seats down from the still seated Thomas, answering, “It seems so, I made James mad, and... “ He paused, collecting his thoughts. He chose his words correctly, not wanting to cause raised eyebrows and suspicions. “You know how he can be,”

Thomas was pretending like he’s not eavesdropping. Alexander didn’t seem like the man he was earlier. Before his voice was loud and demanding, now it was timid and small. He didn’t like the change in character.

Lafayette seemed to take this moment to sweep in, “Mon petit lion, is it bad again?” He asks in english, having a habit of switching back and forth at different times. He was one of the only people who knew the hidden truth about James and Alexander’s relationship, “You’re welcome to sleep at my place,”

Alexander shakes his head, “It’s fine,” He gets up, posture bad, and curled into himself, “I’ll see you tomorrow night, Laf… hopefully,” He smiles warmly at him, walking to the door. 

Lafayette stops him, handing him a jacket and hugging him, “Stay alive,” He lets him go after a few moments, waving him off as leaves.

Thomas didn’t like the feeling he got from this situation, many things were off and he was beginning to piece things together. 

 

The next night, once again, Thomas found himself drawn to the small bar La Lune. His curiosity had gotten the best of him; making him drop his book and wine, and make his way to the little place.

“Monsieur Jefferson, It’s nice to see you again!” Lafayette’s cheery voice rings out as he enters, “How can I help you?”

Thomas sits down at the bar once again, “I was wondering about that man… Alexander?”

The bartender freezes from washing glasses off before turning to the other male, “What about him?”

“Feel free to stop me if I’m incorrect, but-” Thomas inhales slowly, “Is he in an abusive relationship with that James guy..? Because he seems to be really skittish around the man, and he seemed to have a red cheek when he came back last night. Also-”

“That’s enough,” A strong voice interrupts that hadn’t been in the conversation before, and Thomas looks up to make eye contact with Alexander, “James and I are very happy together, and we have been for 5 years now.” His jaw set and his face was blank, and if that didn’t scare Thomas, then the bruises all over his face and his split lip did. He didn’t say anything else, just turned to Lafayette to grab the drink that the bartender had made for him. He downs it before walking to the stage and climbing on. 

“It’s nice to see everyone again tonight,” The lion like man flashes a charming smile, “I know you all are probably wondering about the state of my face; sadly, last night I had an encounter with a mugger,” He laughs, giving a shrug, “I have a new song that I was working on for you guys tonight!”

Alexander nods to the band behind him, tapping the beat on his thigh with his left hand before starting to sing.

“Minuit se lève en haut des tours. Les voix se taisent et tout devient aveugle et sourd. La nuit camoufle pour quelques heures. La zone sale et les épaves et la laideur.”

Hours pass and eventually Alexander was done singing for the night, he went to the bar, said goodbye to Lafayette and Mulligan, and then left, not giving the mac and cheese loving male a single glance or a chance to speak.

 

A week passed and Thomas came to the bar every night, but Alexander never showed up. Being worried would be an understatement. He still came no matter what, just incase the male would show up. He took this time so become friends with Lafayette.

Another week passed before Alexander burst in just as Jefferson had been leaving, he seemed to be holding something - or someone - close to his chest. He looked horrible, he had bruises on his face, his hair and clothes were a mess, and he even had dark bags - worse than usual - under his dull eyes.

“Lafayette!” He exclaimed, rushing over to the man, “Please, I need somewhere to go, even if it’s just for the night,” He was talking fast and was pacing back and forth.

“Calm down, mon ami,” Lafayette came out from behind the bar, putting his hands on Alexander’s shoulders gently, “Is it bad?” He asks, only continuing when the male nods, “I’ll find a place for you to spend the night, I promise.”

When Thomas had seen Alexander come in, he turned around and sat at the end of the bar, watching the interaction.

Alexander looked downwards at his sleeping son, who was in his arms. He hopped - literally hoped since the bar stools were tall and he was a short fellow - up to the bar and sat. “I just want a safe place for Philip to be able to sleep, soundly.” He lets out a breath, body relaxing, “He knows where your’s and Mulligans apartment is, he also knows where Burr and Laurens lives as well. I don’t know where to go,” He nuzzles his head into his baby boys, gently. 

“Lafayette, if he wants, he can stay at my home,” Thomas choose this moment step in, feeling as if the moment is right. 

Alexander eyed the man wearily before looking over at the french male who mouthed; “You can trust him.” He looks down at Philip before standing and nodding at Thomas, “Thank you, sir,” He bowed his head politely.

Thomas smiles and stands as well, “I promise you and your son will be safe,” He leads him to his car outside, “I live a couple blocks away,”

Alexander puts on his seatbelt, “Thank you for all this,” he says quietly as Thomas began to drive back to his apartment, “I know it must be bothersome,” 

“Don’t mention it,” Thomas smiles at him and ends the conversation there, occasionally asking things about the male and his son.

Once they reached the man's apartment, he showed them around and the room they would be staying in. 

“I’ll see you in the morning; we’ll talk then,” Thomas smiles at the guest, “Goodnight Alexander,”

“Goodnight Thomas,” Alexander waves at him before heading into the room and tucking Philip before sitting down on the floor, leaning onto the bed. 

A couple hours later before Thomas went to bed, he peaked into the room, smiling when he saw a sleeping Alexander on the floor - clearly guarding the sleeping child. He went to the couch, grabbing the blanket there, coming back in and draping it on the messy haired male. “Sleep well,” He whispers, turning off the light and closing the door as he left.


End file.
